Happy Single's Awareness Day
by Aizaki
Summary: It's Valentine's Day- or Single's Awareness Day...whichever you prefer. Despite this commercial holiday being so generally overrated for both the Kagamines, this year's a bit different...


A/N: So since today/tomorrow's Valentine's Day, I decided to make a classic fanfiction about the lovely commercial holiday we all have a hate/love relationship with. So yeah, for all you people with nothing better to do like me, I hope you enjoy~!

-Single's Awareness Day-

_'What a waste of perfectly good time.' _Blue eyes slit in irritation, and small pale hands clench at the wrapped box in the petite girl's hold. Her eyes flickered over to the nearby trashcan...

_But.. she'd spent so many hours making this for him..._

Truthfully, she just wanted to chuck the entire thing at his god damn head- he was always so..._dense_.

Even now- with some brunette practically on the verge of tears trying to get him to accept her chocolates like every other girl- he looked aloof and slightly annoyed. But he would end up accepting the small gift- like always.

And, like always, she turned away and huffed her way back to class, shoving the wrapped box back into the messenger bag on her shoulder and hiding it under her small collection of paper trash and notebooks before sulking in her seat by the window in the far corner- watching with still glaring eyes as _he_ walked back in with _his_ hands casually in the pocket of his school pants.

She was left to watch as he raised his head and looked at her, running a hand through his tied back mop of hair and blinking slowly as their matching clear blue eyes met.

He seemed almost taken aback when the small, anti-social girl crinkled her nose and snorted in disgust before picking up her pencil to start "taking notes"- though they both knew she would end up doodling randomly all over the currently blank sheet of paper she had on her desk.

Out of her peripheral- after tucking a few stray chunks of blonde hair behind her right ear- she watched him slide into his seat and lean back, casually propping his feet on the empty chair in front of his desk, watched him glance over at her and her reddening face and the corners of his lips twitched up into a knowing smirk.

_Oh she really should've just thrown the damn box at him..._

Huffing, she crossed her arms on her desk and buried her face in the crook of her left elbow, all but glaring and drilling holes into the whiteboard in the front of the class- clenching her jaw and begging her mind to do anything but think about him.

_If he didn't stop looking at her..._

She drummed her long, manicured fingernails over the desk's faux wood surface and irritatedly blew her slowly flattening- and always annoying- bangs out of her face, continuing to stare with unblinking, unwavering eyes at the whiteboard and the clock above it for what seemed like- and was actually- the remainder of the period, all but jumping out of her seat with her bag the minute the dismissal bell rang across the school.

"Hey, Rin!"

_Ignore him._

"H-hey-!" Suddenly, his large and still growing hands were on the single strap of her bag and were holding her back- forcing her to stop and turn around to look up at his face.

"What?" The smaller blonde snapped, flicking his fingers until he released her strap and then turning around and heading towards her locker- she almost groaned as he followed after her like some lost puppy.

_Honestly...didn't he have girls to go and flirt with...?_

He leaned against the metal locker next to hers, casually placing a hand in his pocket and rubbing the back of his neck with the other. "I just wanted to say you looked nice today." He said simply while offering a small, sincere smile lest she looked up and replied while looking him in the eyes.

"Thanks." The words awkwardly spilled from her mouth as she fidgeted with the sleeves of the red velvet dress she was wearing and pulled them up over her shoulders yet again.

_Why did she even pick this dress in the first place?_

"And uh, I was just wondering," He turned his head and cleared his throat before continuing, "Why you decided to wear it today.."

Rin shrugged, dragging her sleeves back up onto her shoulders after the fact and grabbing her shoes and textbooks from her locker's interior. "I just felt like it."

"But...it's Valentine's Day. And you don't 'just feel' like dressing up...ever." He stated quickly crossing his arms and crooking up an eyebrow in question as Rin closed her locker and twisted the combo lock a few times to make sure it was closed.

"Can you just let it go, Len?" she grumbled, pushing a few of her still flattening curls back from her face and turning towards the door leading to the school courtyard.

"I will once you give me the actual answer." Came the quick reply, the slightly taller teen taking a few longer steps to catch back up with the still elusive girl who was now clutching and practically strangling her bag.

"That _is_ the actually answer, now let it go."

"Mhm, sure-" Len rolled his eyes, smirking and continuing to walk next to the overly dressed blonde as she groaned.

"What do me want to say, your royal highness so you'll get off my back?"

"I want you to say why you're dressed up today- and not lie about it. Simple, don't you think, princess?"

She snorted again, quickening her step to hurry ahead.

"You do remember that we live in the same house, right? I have _the rest of my life_ to wait for your answer. So should I start guessing?" He called, slinging his bag over his shoulder and watching as his sister's hips swayed back and fourth in irritation as she walked away- or at least tried to as Len caught up in a matter of strides. "Alrighty then," casually, he draped his arm over her left shoulder and dragged her small body closer to his own. "Well, since you're still single- I'm assuming it's not for your imaginary boyfriend. So that obviously means you were trying to impress someone right? You even did your make-up today..." Len looked her up and down and paused a beat before continuing on. "And that pearl necklace and low neckline are obviously meant to attract someone to look at your boobs...not that there's much there, but you have to work with what you got, right?"

"You asshole-" She snapped, her eyes slitting and her hands immediately going to shove her brother away from her.

"You curled your hair too. And, knowing you, you probably made some chocolates too, right? Going all the way for some guy sounds exactly like something you'd do and I didn't see you give a box to anyone so you must still have it, right?" His hands suddenly snatched the bag off her small, bare shoulders and he all but shoved his hands into the main pocket looking for a small box.

"H-Hey! Give that back!" She screeched, digging her nails into her brother's shoulders and standing on her tiptoes to attempt and grab the bag from Len's high reach. "You little shit head-!"

As the pads of his fingers scraped across the rough fabric of the ribbon, he quickly gripped the box and yanked it out of the bag in victory "Aha! Found it~! Now let's see who lil' Rinny's crush is..~"

"Quit it already!" Rin growled, kicking her brother in the shin and jumping up to try and grab the box.

_Shit shit shit!_

"Mmm, just a second, Rinny." Len said, still holding the box out of her reach and tilting the front box towards his face, smirking as he thumbed over the covering of the 'to and from' tag, opening the red, glittery heart tag and reading the eloquently written name on it.

'To: Len Kagamine

Happy Single's Awareness Day~! ^o^

~Rin'

He froze, his eyes just reading over the small message again and again. "Oh."

The box was suddenly swiped from his grip and when he glanced down, he saw how tense his sister was- her small hands clenched at her sides and her face an embarrassed red with tears threatening to spill from the corners of her now watery blue eyes. "Are you fucking happy now?" She growled, her bottom lip quivering as her grip tightened on the small box- practically crushing the small present before she snatched her bag off the ground and running down the street.

"Rin!" He called after her, running into their house only moments after his sister and flinching as her door slammed from upstairs. Len carelessly dropped his bag on the floor and walked up the same stairs Rin had run up just seconds ago and hesitantly knocked on the locked, white wooden door. "Rinny, come on, I'm sorry...I didn't know..." He spoke quickly, swallowing hard as he heard those pre-sob breaths.

_Please oh dear god please...don't let her cry on fucking Valentine's day..or whatever the fuck she wants to call it!_

"Just go away and eat all the other chocolates those damned girls gave you!"

"No, come on- you're making feel like an asshole out here."

"Well good! Cause you are one!" She dropped against the wall next to the door, burying her face in her hands and pinching her cheeks.

_She was not going to cry in front of him...!_

Sighing, he stood up and fished around above her door frame for the spare key they kept, grabbing it and shoving it into the lock and all but barging his way into his sister's room without a second thought, looking around for a moment trying to find the petite girl before finding her behind the now open door and kneeling in front of her.

"If you start crying you're going to ruin all your hard work." Len said softly while slowly reaching a hand out to ruffle Rin's soft, short hair. "Now look at me, please." He murmured, moving his hand down to her left cheek.

"I. Thought. I. Told. You. To go away...!" He felt her jaw clench against his hand as she snapped her head up to glare at him, but he instead yanked her into a tight hug and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Yeah, you did, but I'm an asshole who doesn't ever listen, remember?" Len joked, brushing a few strands of that curly blonde hair behind her ear and then planting a small kiss on her temple and forehead.

"I'm not forgiving you if that's what you're wanting!" Rin snapped, adverting her eyes and tightening her jaw even more, her body radiating tense energy into the hug- not like he cared at the moment.

He shrugged his broad shoulders and smiled against her skin, "Alright. But just so you know, I didn't accept anyone's chocolates today...and I _was_ going to accept yours but you kinda stole them from me..so..uh.." An awkward laugh fell from his mouth and he smiled as Rin sighed in slight annoyance- relaxing in his hold a bit and raising her head to look at him in disbelief.

"Really? That's what you're gonna say?"

"Oh! And-" Slowly, he slipped his hand underneath Rin's chin and gripped it gently before planting a small, chaste kiss on her soft, lipgloss covered lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day~"


End file.
